


Rounder

by Mimsys



Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, baby mention, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Frank ages, Athena upgrades her hardwear so people don't stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rounder

Frank takes his shake every morning, occasionally trying the almost sickening sweet strawberry flavor instead of his standard strawberry. He’s twenty one until he decides to age gracefully - if he ever decides to age at all, and he’s not sure that he will. Athena has moved her software from one form to another to match his age; she now wore the shell of a young woman with silky hair, freckles like cinnamon, and a gentle smile that always made Frank smile, even when she was pulling him away from his work. She didn’t do it often but her persistent and programmed reminders were sometimes the only things that had him heading off to bed before he collapsed.

It was a bug as far as Nixon was concerned, a glitch that compromised the integrity of her mission to recruit ‘dreamers’. That was fine though, all things considered. Frank had realized the flaw in his work before it even went to light and dreamers tended to find them as long as clues were left behind on Earth to lead them to Tomorrowland. A scattering of pins here and there hidden behind puzzles did just as well as Athena and meant his wife - in spirit, although not by law - could stay home with him, working beside him on inventions that would never have worked so well without her aid.

Athena was getting her latest age progression to the body of a twenty five year old woman, around the same age as Frank; it may very well be the last she had to undergo for quite some time if he continues the shakes. The doctors had questioned her about the slightly round stomach she’d requested with her new form, reminding her gently that it did not follow current standards of beauty. She’d simply spread her freckled hands over her currently flat stomach, looking down at it with such a look of serenity on her face that Frank knew she was thinking (not for the first time) about raising a child. “I don’t really care what other people think. I want to move forward, not back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews/kudos if you liked!


End file.
